Dampers which include a cleaning system are known, see for example German Utility Model GM 1 932 642. In this system, a plate cylinder can have, selectively, ink applied thereto by an ink application roller or cleaning fluid. The ink application roller is coupled to other rollers of an ink system. Cleaning fluid is applied to an additional roller which can be coupled between the ink and damper application roller.